


Good Ol Weasley Complex

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Implied Neglect, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Potion/Spell, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family shapes you growing up weither you want them to or not. And in a family with seven children... the things they instill in you may not all be sunshine and roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William Weasley

Chapter one: William Weasley

As the oldest Bill had always believed it was his duty to be the one his younger siblings went to for help when they couldn't (or wouldn't) go to Mum and Dad. For the most part he succeeded. Though he showed blatant favoritism for Charlie and Ginny he truly believed all of them knew he would never push them away no matter what they came to him with.

To him it was only natural that he would become a curse breaker as Charms and DADA were his best subjects in Hogwarts and (as a Weasley) he didn't believe there to be 'lesser' species to a Wizard but instead found them captivating.

He didn't realize when his siblings stopped coming to him.

He didn't realize when he no longer knew everything under the sun about ALL of them.

After all, Charley and Ginny came to him all the time, and he received mail from the twins and Ron, and he occasionally sat down to a talk with Percy. So everything was fine…

… If only he had realized how much it WASN'T…


	2. Charles Weasley

He was a child born solely for the sky. Rather it be Quidditch or Dragons his head was never on the ground regardless of where his feet happened to be. His emotions, much like his mother's, were as unpredictable as a tornado and his actions just as destructive. His words may just have been twice as lethal due to his inability to be anything but harshly blunt. He grew up with Bill and four younger brothers, and though it was the one thing he never talked about….

…He watched…

…As Percy withdrew from all of them, bullied and left alone…

"Bills the smart one."

"And Charlie's the brave one."

"The twins are the funny ones, Ron's the strategical one."

"Ginny's the talented one."

"What about Percy?"

"Percy's the loser!"

…As they all tried to gain the attention of two busy parents who had too many children and not enough time…

"Hey Dad, Can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait till later? I'm busy at the moment Char."

…As the First and then Second Wizarding War raged on outside their window…

"Is it ever going to end?"

"What's going to end?"

"All of this."

…As his family fell apart not due to the external threats…But the internal ones.

"He came home really pleased with himself - 'even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't,"

"He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - 'not had a lot of money,"

"And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."

And, not liking what he saw, decided he would rather detach himself from all of it.

And that's what he did.

Dragons…

They were so big and strong and loyal… All the things he wished he could be but knew even from the age of eight when his Dad had taken him to a Reserve that he would never be.

He couldn't even be there for Percy.

So he decided to become a Dragon Handler, if he couldn't be like them at least he would be around them every day.

It was easy around the dragons, even easier than it was while dealing with anything Quittage related. Around them he could forget about the war, about his family, about the fact he had failed…

…About the fact he had never actually tried.

Because as long as no one says anything about it nothing is wrong…

…But then Percy walked out the door with no sign of ever coming back.

And yet again Charlie knew he had failed…

"No matter what you do I will always be there for you."

"Always? Even if I do something so horrible that Mum and Dad hate me?"

"Always Percy, that's what big brothers are for."


	3. Percivil Weasley

Percy's last memory of complete security was of when he was four. Bill was ten; Charley was nine, and the twins two. His two older brothers had taken him down to the beach the summer before Bill went to Hogwarts and Dad took a picture of the three of them playing. A wet Percy was putting sand in his brothers' hair for throwing him into the water.

The picture burned with their house at the end of the first Wizarding War.

Things went downhill from there; Bill went to Hogwarts and became too busy between studying and Quittage to play with him, Charley was always either learning about dragons since Dad had taken him to a reserve one day (Molly of course didn't know this beforehand and promptly bit Arthur's head off upon return) or playing with the twins that Percy now had to take care of because Ron had been born, and the twins… well they were the twins. Rarely was he truly given any sort of praise. His favorite belonging became a battered old copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' that their Dad had actually gotten for Bill but had ended up with him.

As time went on he withdrew more and more from the family. Escaping into books so often that Charley warned him he would be sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. They often made jokes like that. He was the Ravenclaw, the one who would go places in life, the one who would end up their Dad's boss…

…He was Perfect Percy…

… All he wanted to be was accepted.

So when the hat really DID want to put him into Ravenclaw he begged it to put him in Gryffindor with his brothers who hadn't even stopped their conversations to see his sorting. When the reports came from school he made sure his scores were the best possible. When he hadn't eaten an actual meal or slept at all in weeks in order to make up for the fact that in reality he was average at best if not worse than that. When he graduated with seventeen O's. When he became prefect and then Headboy he strived to follow the rules to the letter and make everyone proud. When he got a job at the Ministry he did all he could to move up the totem pole…

… All because he wanted to be a Weasley.

Then came the day he realized he was NEVER going to be one of them and hated himself for not seeing it sooner. After all, there had been so many hints dropped by his family that the only one that even wanted him was his Mother…

…and even SHE betrayed him.

-Flashback-

Bill was going back to Hogwarts from his first Christmas as a Hogwarts student. The family was on the platform seeing him off. Bill said goodbye to his parents (getting crushed by their mother with a hug in the process), assured Charley yet again that he would be back home for the next holiday and that he would write every other day, tickled Ron goodbye, hugged the sobbing twins as well as making them promise to be good while he was gone, and left…

…Skipping over Percy entirely…

\- Flashback-

Percy watched as a twelve year old Charley taught the twins how to draw one summer. Once the twins went away he went up to his older brother and asked if he could learn as well. Charley smiled at him and nodded but before Percy could even sit down Bill was over challenging Charley to a chess match. The future dragon handler fidgeted as he always did when he had something to do already but wanted to do something else more appealing. Percy was left with a promise of "After dinner".

All through dinner Percy was excited, he rushed through dinner looking forward to spending time learning from his brother. But afterwards the twins wanted to learn more, Ron was being fussy, and the two eldest brothers hadn't finished their last game of chess…

…Ten years have come and gone and still Charley hasn't taught Percy how to draw…

…No one has…

-Flashback-

Eight year olds Fred and George were running through the Burrow away from Percy's room where they had just set up a joke they had wanted to test. Incidentally they knock into said awkward ten year old brother who ends up sprawled face first on the living room carpet…

…The book he was reading, his treasured but worn copy of 'Grimm's Fairytales' that was the only possession his Father had ever bought solely for him, landing in the fire.

His stuffed pink rabbit that was his only solely his possession from his Mum also became a casualty from the twin's joke that very afternoon.

The twins were not even punished or told to apologize for causing the death of his to most prized possessions. Bill simply sighed and gave him 'Hogwarts: A History', his parents told him he was too old for them anyway. The two never apologized for their actions that day…

… Or any of the actions that followed…

-END-

Ron and Ginny hadn't particularly done more than call him names and make sure he knew he was NOT welcome with them.

The last straw came today though. He had gone into the Burrow bursting with excitement to tell everyone that he had gotten a promotion…

…Only to be told that all of his hard work meant nothing and that they thought so low of him they believed he would spy on them for the Ministry.

He had been staring at sharp objects wondering if they could make the pain disappear since he was a first year being bullied by not only Slytherins but older Gryffindors as well(Something that hadn't stopped until his seventh year when there were no older students in his house but no one had done anything about it).

This day would be the first of many he gave in and watched his worthless blood drip onto the floor of his apartment. They wouldn't notice…

…And even if they somehow managed too they wouldn't care.

Everyone was paired up with an automatic best friend in the family…

Mum and Dad

Bill and Charley

Fred and George

Ron and Ginny

…Everyone but him. Because despite everything he had done there was simply never any room for him in a family that was made in pairs.

He didn't come back when Harry proved to be right about the Dark Lord's return; THAT had not actually been the problem. And even if it HAD been, he knew that even though they wished him dead he wouldn't be allowed to keep his knife (The one he now used daily) not because they cared; but because it would ruin their reputation to have someone like HIM in the family.

But how could he be in a family that he had only ever watched from the outside? How could HE be a Weasley…

…. When no Weasley had ever wanted him?


	4. Fredrick Weasley

Chapter four: Fredrick Weasley

For me it was always George. He was with me almost all the time and when he wasn't nothing felt right. The two of us were as different as night and day because we completed each other so perfectly no one bothered to see that. It is said that to love someone else you must first love yourself, you who have never and will never know what it is like will never understand. Actually, this might even disgust you. But still the fact remains...

... I loved George so much there was never room for anyone else to have a chance at my heart.

Disgusted aren't you? Can't stand the sight of me anymore can you?

George is the only one who can.

And Percy... But he doesn't count. Not anymore.

All I did was only ever for the two of them. The two people who unknowingly owned my heart so completely it couldn't even be considered mine anymore.

I gave up being placed in the right house to stay with my other half.

I became a jokester to make Percy laugh.

Though that isn't entirely true...

Hearing the hat say I was a Slytherin was the most terrifying experience of my life. All I could think of was 'What will Dad say?' I wasn't a dud in the family like Percy was. I was a Gryffindor like every other Weasley was.

Whenever I pulled a prank the attention I got from it was addicting. Weither it was Mum yelling, people laughing, or simply Percy being part of the family for just a few moments...

... I lived for that attention.

Watching my funeral I laughed at all the wonderful things they had to say about me. Because none of it was actually true and if they had known the truth I wonder if anyone would have actually shown up.

In truth I was simply a selfish bastard.

Constantly overshadowing George so that he belonged to me and no one else.

Not letting myself be put into Slytherin so that my family would continue to turn against Percy instead of switching to ostracizing me.

Pulling harmful pranks for the attention it would bring my way.

And when I pushed Percy out of the way it wasn’t to save him and give him a second chance in the family...

...It was to make sure that George would NEVER be able to leave me.

And it worked.


	5. George Weasley

Chapter Five: George Weasley

It was ALWAYS Fred first. When we were born, when Mum scolded us, when anyone said our names or guessed who was who, when we opened presents or our Hogwarts letters, when we got our wands, when we were sorted into Gryffindor, or when the school reports came… It was ALWAYS Fred first.

Me, I was just the twin. Not to Fred sure. To him I was his other half. The one who completed his sentences, helped him with his jokes, told EVERYTHING to (Even the things he didn't tell to our parents or Bill), put limitations in our pranks… shared his life. To Fred I was as important as breathing. He even refused the hat's intended house placement to be with me, though I also believe that he did it due to Dad's strong opinions about Slytherins. But to the rest of the world I was just the add on.

I guess he really couldn't stand being second to me in anything.

If he could it wouldn't be me standing here as he, the recognized 'better half' of the Weasley twins, lays six feet underground. And even with him dead…

…I am STILL only ever second.


	6. Ronald Weasley

Chapter SIX: Ronald Weasley

As the sixth and youngest son in the family Ron has never felt special. He wasn't smart like Bill and Percy, athletic like Charley, or great pranksters like the twins. And as the first girl actually born into the Weasly family for generations there was no question as to Ginny being special. He had Bill's old robe, Charley's old wand, and Percy's old rat. His dress robes came from his Great Ant Jessie's attic, his school books mostly came from whichever brother had yet to completely destroy the book the had used and his favorite possession was his Uncle Billius's old wizarding chess set. Everyone expected him to be just like his brothers so anything he managed to do well didn't matter since one of the five of them had more than likely done it already. Not that he actually tried in school, having been told too many times that he couldn't do something yet to do so now at Hogwarts.

He remembers being shoved from brother to brother when he was a kid. With only a year between Ginny and him he had been his Mother's baby for the shortest amount of time. Instead basically being raised by a six year old Percy who already had his hands full with the twins.

Ron likes to pretend his family loves him instead of him being just another mouth to feed to his Father and another disappointment to the Mother who only ever wanted a daughter. He smiles, laughs, and play their little game of 'let's pretend' with them but at the end of the day he lays in bed hoping to fall asleep quickly so he can dream of himself being somewhere else...

...Somewhere he isn't constantly hounded for not having as good of grades as Bill and Percy.

Somewhere his Mother remembers that corned beef is Percy's favorite and he himself thought that type of meat tasted rather disgusting (I know, shocking right?!).

Somewhere his sweaters were light blue or even brown rather than Charley's maroon.

Somewhere he could be sorted, not as 'Another Weasley', but as 'Ron'.

But it's hard to lie to himself even in his dreams.

To himself the name Ronald Weasley meant only one thing...

...It was the equivalent of saying 'Nothing Special'.


	7. Ginevra Weasley

Chapter Seven: Ginevra Weasley

 

As the only girl in a family of seven children she was used to A LOT of things. She was her Mother’s doll, the envy of her siblings, and (of course) her Father’s little princess. She was Bill’s headache, Charlie’s quidditch rival, Percy’s shadow, the twins’ third (second?) mind in their jokes, and Ron’s comparison. She was always the center of attention in her family, and the first sibling you would notice in the crowd. But at Hogwarts she wasn’t always the first girl noticed and she wasn’t the one the boys liked the most.

 

That took some (READ: an infinite amount of) work. That took waking up about three hours before the others every day, restricting herself to only certain kinds of foods at certain meals, being creative with how she wore her uniform, hours in the library looking up mannerisms and other ‘interesting’ subjects she actually couldn’t care less about. It took thousands of false smiles and TONS of make-up. But in the end she succeeded, well, almost succeeded…

 

… His name was Harry Potter.

 

And no matter WHAT she did he refused to show her more than minimal interest.

 

SHE who had been dubbed Gryffindor’s princess by the end of her second year…

 

SHE who became considered one of the most desirable Hogwarts’ girls by her third year...

 

SHE who had slept with nearly half of the male student population at Hogwarts by her fifth year…

 

… Could do nothing against the obliviousness of the one boy whose hand in marriage would not limit her to the attention of simple school children…

 

…But give her the envious eyes of the ENTIRE wizarding population.

 

And when she finally had it, when she had FINALLY become Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley….

 

…. She LOATHED it.

 

But that’s the price she had to pay for her spotlight to stay on. And really, in the face of the past prices she had paid, marrying a closet gay Auror who was her EXACT opposite and STILL managed to check out men despite the near lethal amount of love potion he was under…

 

… Was worth it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Well this completes The Good ol’ Weasley Complex. I think I may have been a little too harsh on Ginny here. Also, if you would like for me to redo Fred’s drabble I am currently considering it so please sway me one way or the other. All reviews are welcome. See you next time!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
